Reactions
by hiccupfan54-Semi-Hibernating
Summary: The HTTYD characters read and react to your fanfictions! What will they think? Hiccup X Astrid My first fanfic, I don't care how much you like it. Just don't flame. Written in a 'Watching the movie' format. In Hibernation. Will awaken later.
1. What is happening?

**This is what I think would happen if the HTTYD characters read Hiccstridforever's One Last Question. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, but flames will not be allowed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the HTTYD characters or One Last Question. But we can dream right?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiccup is in the forge, making a ridiculous new invention that he doesn't even think will work. He talks to himself as he works.

"I love Astrid, and she loves me, but how am I going to propose?"

He clears his mind of everything else as he notices a few people run to the docks.

He notices Fishlegs and pulls him aside.

"Fish, what is going on?" he asks.

"A foreigner in very interesting attire and items just docked, Hiccup. People are rushing to see who he is what he is doing here."

"Ah, I see. Lets go see who he is."

A few minutes later Hiccup and almost the entire village are at the docks.

"Who are you and what do you want from us?" asks Stoick.

"I am from the future. I want to show you a few things. I will not harm you. The dragons must come as well. No one will attack the village when we are in the future. We are going to the future!"

"Wait what?"

"No questions now. Future here we come!"

An earsplitting whirling noise is hears as they warp back to the future.

Everyone looks around in wonder.

"Where are we?" everyone wonders.

"Welcome to The Library."

"What?"

"This is the library. I have transformed the website fanfiction dot net into a library. It holds many things people have written about you. We will be reading a story by a two people called Hiccstridforever. It is called One last question and it is about those two." I gesture at Hiccup and Astrid.

"About us?" Hiccup and Astrid ask in disbelief.

"Yes. In the story, you have been boyfriend and girlfriend for a while, and Stoick asks Hiccup a few questions regarding you two. Now shall we begin? Oh by the way, call me Jay. My name is usually hiccupfan54, but for this purpose, call me Jay."

I hand out printouts of the story to everyone.

"Lets get started."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok I know it was a little short, but I will make longer chapters next time.

A few notes:

My name is not Jay.

I know Astrid wasn't mentioned a lot in this chapter, but she will be in the next chapter.

Please review. **Constructive criticism is always appreciated, but flames will not be allowed.**


	2. What to get Astrid

What to get astrid

Welcome to chapter 2. Anyway, this is chapter 1 of the original story. **Constructive criticism is always appreciated, but flames will not be allowed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the HTTYD characters or One Last Question. But we can dream right?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The sun was rising over Berk and I could see the faint slithers of light coming through the cracks in the wooden roof. The dust particles dancing in the light. I had stayed up late last night in the forge and I really didn't feel like getting up right now so I pulled my blanket over my head to block the light out. Snoggletog was to weeks away and I had stayed up late in the forge trying to think of something for Astrid, so far I had nothing.**

"Sounds so like me. Staying up late in the forge, not getting up in the morning." Hiccup said.

"I learned that very quickly."Stoick thought.

"Is it going to be something special?"Astrid asked.

"I wonder what I should get for Astrid." thought Hiccup. "I'll figure that out later."

**"Agggh, why can't I think of anything" I moaned groggily as i rolled onto my side.**

**Suddenly I was greeted by a familiar thump on the roof followed by an equally familiar coo.**

**" Coming Toothless, give me a minute bud."**

"Aw, come on Toothless, why do have to bother to go flying so early in the morning?"Hiccup questioned looking at the black dragon. Toothless only cooed in response.

"Is that where you go every morning?"Stoick asked. Practically the entire village was wondering the same thing.

Hiccup sighed."Yes and you can thank the big black overgrown reptile over there." Toothless glared at Hiccup as if to say _Are you serious? You enjoy it as much as I do!_

Hiccup ignored Toothless and continued reading.

**It was a stupid question really as I already knew the answer. Snow had started falling around the isle of berk the last few days which meant slippery ice. As I walked around to said dragons side to clamber up on to the saddle, I felt my feet give way. Luckily I just managed to grab the harness before I hit the ground. Toothless looked at me concerned.**

**"I'm alright" I said smiling.**

**when I was finally seated on Toothless, I tapped his side and we took of into the clouds.**

"Yep, usual morning for me," Hiccup said.

**A few hours later we arrived back in the village. I slowly headed up the hill to my house as Toothless bounded of in the general direction of the forest. As I walked through the door I was greeted by the familiar face of my father, Stoick the vast.**

**"Morning son", he greeted " I didn't see you leave this morning."**

**" Yea I left pretty early**_**."**_

**" Son."**

**"Yea?"**

**" I've been meaning to talk to you... What exactly are your plans with Astrid?**

**Was he trying to make this embarrassing?**

"Uh oh not good." I heard Hiccup whisper.

"Oh I know what he means." Great, Astrid knows.

"I would never try to make it embarrassing son!" Stoick exclaims.

"Well sorry, most times it ends up being embarrassing." Hiccup shot back.

"Can we continue?" I asked the feuding pair.

"Please do."

**"Uh, w-what do you mean exactly?**

**" Well you have been together for five years now, generally couples are married by now..."**

**"You know I've never been one for tradition. But why would you bring this up all of a sudden?"**

**It was a good enough question, he had never mentioned this before.**

"So me, never big on tradition." Hiccup said. "But five years _is_ a long time."

"So, when were you planning on proposing?" Astrid whispered to Hiccup, giggling slightly. Hiccup just blushed.

**"Well..."**

**his voice wandered as he spoke, " I have been chief of the hairy hooligan tribe for many years now and I am getting older, therefor I cannot protect the tribe as well as I could. Hiccup I think it's time you become the chief of Berk and as chief you will need an heir. And who better to bare you child then Astrid."**

**I cleared my throat and went to talk, but how could I possibly respond to that?**

"Umm, why is that the first thing on his mind?" Astrid asked.

"I have no clue" Hiccup replied.

"Well," Fishlegs cut in, "if you're chief and you die and you don't have an heir lined up, that could be trouble. Especially since we all know how reckless you can be."

"But that soon though, come on Fishlegs. I'm not that reckless." Hiccup replied.

**" Well?" He asked expectantly. **

**" I suppose" I looked away as I spoke really wishing someone would knock at the door right about know.**

**Sure I loved Astrid and there was nothing I wanted more then to marry her but I didn't want to rush it. And besides who was to say that she would want to bare my children anyway. Well there was only one way to find out...**

"Yes the first part is true but the second part is up to you." Hiccup whispered to Astrid.

"Well aren't you just the gentleman." Astrid replied lovingly. She kissed him quickly.*

**" So what, propose to her?"**

**"Exactly!, and preferably soon."**

**"I don't want it to be rushed though dad, if I'm going to propose I want it to be special."**

**"Well make it special."**

**"How?, what would make it special?"**

**"I don't know son, but I am sure you'll come up with something, you always do. Now I'm off, I've got a dispute to settle." I heard dad call out as he headed out the door.**

"Um dad, really? Yes, I think of a plan for most things, but this is a proposal for Thor's sake." Hiccup shot his dad a look.

"Son, you have a reputation of coming up with something that works no matter what it is." Stoick replied.

'_Does he really have that much faith in me?_' Hiccup thought.

**Geez he knew how to put the pressure on. I scratched the back of my neck as I turned around to face the stairs. I headed up stairs,grabbed my notebook and made my way to the forge. As I headed out the door where I was greeted by a certain Night Fury.**

"Yes I do know how to put pressure on. Its part of my job you know." Stoick said proudly.

**"Hey bud, where have you been?"**

**Toothless cooed as I scratched his head. I started to walk towards the forge. The forge was the place I could escape to, to get my thoughts in line. When I was at the forge nobody really visited except for Gobber, and he didn't come into the little back room. I walked through the forge dodging tables and weapons laying around. I pushed the curtain to the back room out of the way and sat down at the desk, pulling out my pencil as I opened the notepad. So dad was pressuring me to propose to Astrid and he wanted it done soon. But how soon? I needed to decide when and how. Astrid was the love of my life and I wanted her to know, but not how everyone else proposed, it needed to be special, unique.**

Hiccup blushed as everyone looked at him and Astrid, imagining them together as husband and wife, chief and chieftainess. Everyone knew it was bound to happen.

**I sat there and thought about it, that's when it hit me! Snoggletog was in two weeks! I had no idea what to get Astrid for Snoggletog but I wouldn't have to get her anything if I proposed on Snoggletog. It was perfect. ok so I had when I just had to figure out how. Every Snoggletog the village had a party at the great hall I could propose then. It was sorted. But I would need a proposal gift, But what? This just got harder and harder. What was a typical gift? Generally the gift was a weapon. Astrid loved weapons. But I wanted it to be unique as well. Whatever I gave her I wanted it to be beautiful. But what? Hmm...gold and gems were beautiful but what would be made of... A RING! My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the horn go off. Trader Johann had arrived.i headed out of the forge and towards the docks hopping he would have something to help me.**

"You know a bit too well Hiccup." Astrid mumbled.

"Yes but isn't that obvious that you love weapons." Hiccup told her.

"**Welcome aboard my humble ship, please look around, find what you like!" Trader Johann called out to the crowd.**

**I stepped up onto the plank and walked onto the boat. I began to look around. I picked up a dagger and studied it. It was a small, sharp blade and it was shining in the sunlight. The blade was set atop a wooden handle wrapped in leather. I was so focused on the knife I didn't hear the footsteps behind me until two hands covered my eyes.**

"Nice! A new dagger. But I know exactly who is behind you Hiccup." Astrid told him. Hiccup just nodded knowingly.

**"Guess who!" I heard the voice call out behind me.**

**I was going to have some fun with this.**

**"Hmm, uh... Fishlegs?"**

**"No."**

**"Uh, Ruffnut?"**

**"No!"**

**"Hmmm, this is a hard one. Snotlout?"**

**"Ugh of course not silly!"**

"Why did you save me for last Hiccup? Am I not important enough?" Snotlout finally asked.

"Apparently I'm not important enough." everyone laughed as Tuffnut pouted.

"**No Snotlout I just wanted to mess with Astrid a little bit." Hiccup smiled.**

**Astrid spun me around and took her hands of my eyes.**

**"So what's with the dagger?" She asked talking it from my hands and examining it. "It's nice, I've been looking for a new dagger. Do you mind if I trade for it?"**

**"No, go ahead milady. I wasn't getting it anyway, just looking."**

**Well there goes ,my back up plan if I can't get a ring, she is getting it for herself! I couldn't tell her I was getting it because she would ask why and I couldn't tell her why.**

"You pry until I crack and tell you everything." Hiccuo whispers to Astrid.

"Its one of my special skills." Astrid smile mischievously.

**"Bye, I'll come see you later!" Astrid called out as I watched her sprint to trader Johann. As soon as she traded for the dagger she walked of the boat and headed in the direction of her house. Now was my chance. I walked over to trader Johann and tapped his shoulder.**

**"Oh, hello there lad, to what do I owe this pleasure?"**

**"Hi Johann, um I was wondering if you had anything to help me? I am planning to um p-propose to Astrid. And I ugh need a ring or something, got anything?" I whispered as I fumbled with my hands.**

"Normal, nervous, stuttering Hiccup," Snotlout remarks and he and the twins crack up.

"Shut up Snotface, you'd be nervous if you were proposing and don't bother denying it." Astrid told him hotly. She emphasized her point with a punch to the face.

**"Great news!" Johann yelled louder than I hoped he would, causing some vikings to look and going back to shopping when they didn't see anything exciting happening.**

**"Well, your in luck lad come with me."**

**I followed Johann down into the belly of the ship. He walked over to a large chest lifting up the lid and he began shifting through the contents.**

**"I don't have a ring but..."**

**He spun around handing me a piece of gold.**

**"I do have this, I was traded for it a while ago, it's been laying around and I dont have a use for it here take it. Oh! And Take this to."**

**Johann handed me a small blue gem. It was amazing! I spun it around in my fingers, studying it. It glistened in the light, it was unlike anything I had ever seen.**

"Leave it to Johann to almost give everything away Hiccup muttered.

"Its not just Johann later in the story. someone else almost gives it away as well." I say.

"But gold and a gem, man Hiccup, you do a lot for your girlfriend." Tuffnut said.

"So what if I do Tuff, you just fight with your sister all day." Hiccup countered.

In response, Ruff and Tuff headbutted.

**"I-I can't except all these...I don't have enough to trade and..."**

**"Think of it as a wedding gift!"**

**"Thank you Johann. You have no idea how thankful I am."**

"**Johann is too nice sometimes." Hiccup said and everyone in the room agreed.**

**"Ugh, I um I Am planning to propose on Snoggletog, you know to make it special."**

**"Well let me know what happens. Is there anything else your looking for lad?"**

**"No, I just need to get started on this ring."**

**"Ok lad, Good luck."**

"Yes I'll need it. I don't want to mess that up." Hiccup muttered to himself. Astrid just sat in awe of her boyfriend's devotion to her.

**I headed back up to the forge and sat myself at the desk. Before I could lose it I decided I should probably put the gem safely in a pouch, I managed to find a small brown pouch with a leather strap and once the gem was safely inside I picked up the gold. I held the gold in my hand and rotated it.I had no idea how I was going to make this ring, But I could tell it was going to be along day.**

"Really, because that's enough event for a day. Told to get married soon, and then trying to make a ring." Fishlegs said.

"Yeah." Hiccup sighed. "Welcome to my life."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok that's the end of chapter 2, or chapter 1 in the original story.

Once again I don't own One last question or HTTYD. Yes everyones a bit OOC in this chapter but oh well. Sorry.

Review, but no flames please. Have a good day (or night).


	3. Important Authors Note

Alright guys. So, it is breaking my heart to tell you this, but school is only adding to my already hectic life, so updates will be even fewer and far between than they already are. I'm very sorry that chapters will will be sparse for the next months. There is nothing I can do. I also appreciate all of the follows and favorites you guys have given this story. It really means a lot. Thank you.

-hiccupfan54


	4. The Ring

**Ok so I know this chapter is far overdue, life is far too hectic. This is chapter 2 of the original story: The Ring. So yeah, I hope you all enjoy and review please. It makes my day when you do. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Do we have to go over it again? When will you frickin learn that I don't own HTTYD?!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Toothless had woken me up incredibly early this morning and for once I was pleased.**

"When am I ever happy when you wake up, Bud?" Hiccup asked. Toothless warbled in response.

**I had put on my thick fur coat and headed out the door. As I walked to the forge I passed the Hofferson house. I noticed Stormfly wasn't in her barn, Astrid must have gone out flying. Perfect! **

"Perfect? Why perfect? Don't you want to see me? Or not?" Astrid asked.

**Astrid was out flying, that meant that she would be occupied for a few hours and she wouldn't come find me in the forge. Less chance she would find the ring.**

"Why is everything always so perfectly orchestrated with you Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"A little bit of luck, and a little help from you." Hiccup grinned.

**I finally made it to the forge and hung my coat up on the rack. The forge was warm which could only mean that Gobber had been in here not to long ago. I wandered into the back room and opened the bottom draw of my desk. I grabbed the gold and the little bag containing the gem. I checked the gem was still ok, I saw it glistening in the bottom of the bag and I still couldn't believe that Johann had just given this to me. I couldn't even imagine how valuable this tiny little gem was. I closed the bag and put it safely back in the draw. **

"Wait Johann, gave that to you?" Snotlout asked dumbly.

"Snotlout have you been paying attention at all?" I asked.

"And yes, he did give me that gold, in case you were wondering." Hiccup said sarcastically.

**I walked out to the furnace and began to melt the gold. Now, how am I going to make this thing. I need a mould! and I need her finger size, I said less enthusiastically. Great, how I'm the name of Thor was I going to get the size right? She would get suspicious if I start measuring her ring finger. I would have to do it discretely. I hid the melted gold and left it to cool. **

"You know Hiccup, your blacksmithing skills are really useful sometimes." Gobber said. Astrid nodded in agreement.

**How could I get the size of her finger? Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted.**

"Umm hiccupfan guy." Snotlout began.

"Jay." I interrupted, irritated.

"Ok Jay. Why do you care so much about Hiccup and Astrid. I mean, she is so obviously going to choose me." Snotlout preened.

"One thing Snotface. She won't choose you and I know that. Why would she choose you? You're fairly unintelligent, your way too self confident, and you don't care at all for her feelings. Your ego is huge, and her being with you, would only bloat it even more. Also, I'm from the future, so I know what is going to happen. And you are nothing more than a friend in that future. Now let's continue shall we?"

**"Where have you been all day?"**

_That's definitely something I would say._ Astrid thought.

**"Astrid, hey. Hey Astrid, hi. Um I've just been busy you know doing stuff." I said scratching the back of my neck.**

"Pretty slick Hiccup. Not suspicious at all." Tuffnut snickered. Hiccup didn't answer knowing that he was right.

**"I've been looking for you all day. After I got back from my morning flight with Stormfly I went straight your house. You weren't there so I asked Stoick if he knew and he said he didn't. I looked for you around the village but couldn't find you anywhere. I went home and finished my chores and decided to come here to the forge to look for you, and here you are, finally!"**

**"Yea I've been here all day."**

**"What are you working on?"**

**"Nothing important, just helping out Gobber." I hoped she wouldn't see through my lie.**

"There is no way that is going to work!" Ruffnut piped up. "Astrid too smart for that trick!"

**"Oh, ok."**

**Phew!**

"What?! How did that work? I always see through your lies Hiccup. You sneaky little-" Astrid began.

"And you still love me." hiccup interrupted. Astrid basically melted at those words.

**"So have you got any time left for me today?" She said staring at her hands.**

**"Always."**

"Is that even a question Astrid? You know that I always have time for you! Even when I don't I make time."

"Woah dude you can make time? Cool! Can I have some sometime?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah me too. I need more time in the day to beat Tuff up." the female Thorston said.

"Speaking figuratively guys." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

**I put my hand on her cheek and guided her lips to mine. The kiss was brief but full of love. I loved her and very soon I would be asking her to spend the rest of her life with me. But for now I was more worried about getting the size of the ring right.**

Mo one commented on the intimate moment between the two. The Two we are talking about were blushing harder than ever before.

**We slowly walked to the cove without saying a word. We often spent time there, nobody was ever there but us. It was our private place where we could talk about anything we wanted, or do anything we wanted and no one would judge us. It was perfect.**

"Well if you're both gone, we know where to find you now." Stoick said with a chuckle. "Just don't have too much fun out there." Stoick started laughing uncontrollably.

"Dad, really, you went there? Was that necessary?" Hiccup asked.

**When we finally reached the cove we sat on the grass facing the water. Astrid pulled out three long strands of grass and began to weave them together.**

**"What are you making?" I asked curiously.**

**"A bracelet. Me and Ruff make them all the time."**

**That was it! I could make a ring out of grass and make it fit her finger! That way I could use the size of the grass ring as a base for my mould. I picked up Astrid's hand and placed it on my leg.**

_Well there is a plan. maybe I can do something like it. _Hiccup thought.

**"What are you doing?" She asked**

**"Just wait and see."**

**I pulled a long piece of grass out from the ground and wrapped it around her finger.**

**"What's that supposed to be?"**

**"Well it was supposed to be a ring, but if you think it's that bad I'll have it back." I said laughing as I pulled it off her finger and tucked it into my pocket.**

"Pretty smart Hiccup. But don't get caught." Ruffnut teased.

**"Hey!" She called out after me. But it was no use I was off.**

"You know, you are pretty fast with that prosthetic, Hiccup." Gobber said.

"You're almost as fast as me!" Astrid told him. "Notice I said ALMOST."

**I had gotten up and ran off and I was now on the other side of the cove with Astrid following up closely behind me. That's when I had an idea. I flicked of my boot and ran into the water. I quickly pulled of my prosthetic and threw it onto the bank before I swam deeper into the water. She soon followed suit, kicking off her own boots and diving into the water.**

**"Come back here!"**

**"Nope!" I called back as swam around until I was behind her.**

"Wait what? You can swim with only one leg?" Ruff and Tuff asked.

"I guess I can in the future."Hiccup replied.

**Astrid knew I was behind her. She spun around and splashed water in my direction but I had gone under the water.**

**"Hiccup? Where are you?"**

**I grabbed her and tugged her under the water. Once she was under I quickly swam away. Astrid came back up to the surface and chased after me. Once she finally caught up to me she splashed me in the face. I grabbed Astrid's waist and held her close.**

"Just another fun day at the beach, eh Hiccup?" Gobber asked.

"Sounds perfectly normal to me, Gobber." Hiccup replied.

**We swam to the shore. I waited in the shallows as Astrid grabbed my prosthetic from the bank. She came back into the water and helped me strap the prosthetic on my leg. We started the long walk back to the village, Astrid's hand in mine. We were soaking wet and I could feel the water squelching in my boot, however the long walk home meant we were almost dry by the time we got back to the village. **

"How far is that cove from Berk?" Stoick asked.

"Far enough that no one but me and Astrid know about it." Hiccup replied cheekily.

**"Well I better get home. I'll come see you after dinner."**

**"See you later Astrid." **

**She started sprinting in the general direction of her house, and I headed back to the forge. I sat down at the bench in the forge and began to sift through the contents of my pocket.**

**"Got it!" I accidentally called out aloud.**

"Way to announce it to the world Hiccup. This is a private matter, yes? Stoick asked.

Hiccup sighed. "Well, it was supposed to be in the story."

**I looked around to make sure no one heard me call out. The little grass loop that I had put on Astrid's finger was still in my pocket. I pulled it out and studied it. This would definitely help me get the size right. I measured the grass loop and carved the exact size into a piece of rock. I carved the other rock out so that when I put the two halves together it made the ring inside. I began to heat the gold up again. Once the gold was liquid I poured it into the mould.**

"Wow no one heard. And of course, any proposal gift would have to be handmade by Hiccup." Gobber said.

"Well I want it to be special. you only propose once you know." Hiccup replied to the amusement of everyone in the room.

**Once the gold had finally cooled I opened up the rock and removed the gold ring. It was flawless, no lumps or bubbles. I studied it carefully, and I was pleased. Now it just needed to attach the gem. I put the ring safely away in the pouch with the gem and pulled out my sketch book. I drew the ring and drew a picture of the gem on top. How could I attach it? I drew four little prongs connecting from the ring and hooking over the top of the gem. I hoped that would work.**

"Knowing Hiccup, it will." Gobber whispered to Stoick.

"No question." Stoick whispered back.

**I melted the left over gold and while it was still hot attached the four little prongs onto the ring. I carefully fitted the gem in between the prongs and gently bent the tips over the top of the gem, securing it tightly. I held the ring over my right hand and carefully turned it upside down. The gem didn't fall out! i placed the completed ring inside a small wooden box and hid it in the bottom draw of my desk in the forge. I knew it would be safe there as I am the only one who goes in that drawer.**

"Well, there are secrets in the forge I had no idea about. What else is in there Hiccup? My missing battle-axe attachment?" Gobber joked.

"Wellllll, you never know." replied Hiccup

**I wiped the sweat of my forehead with my apron as I took it off and hung it back on the rack. I made my way home. When I got home I was greeted by my father.**

_Oh brilliant. This is going to end well. _Hiccup and Stoick thought simultaneously.

**"Hello son." He said as he handed me a smoked fish. "What have you been up to?"**

**"I made that ring I was talking about."**

**"Good, good. Have you planned when your going to propose yet?"**

"Why would you ask me that? You know what the answer will be." Hiccup said.

**"No,no not yet. I am working on it, slowly."**

**"Good."**

**We sat in silence until there was a knock at the door. Stoick got up and headed over to the door.**

"Unless there is an Outcast attack, there is only one person who would be at the door." Hiccup said.

**"Hello there Astrid. I take it you want to see Hiccup, he's just in here."**

"Yep, I was right."

**Astrid walked in the door and sat down next to me.**

**"I just wanted to say goodnight." She smiled sweetly at me.**

"Well you are just so kind." Hiccup whispered to her.

"You bet I am. To you at least. Even when I don't seem like it." Astrid replied.

"Isn't that the truth."Hiccup mused.

**"I'll walk you home."**

**We stood up and walked to Astrid's house without saying another word. When we reached her door she grabbed my shirt and pulled me into a kiss. It slow and sweet, like always and I wouldn't change it for the world.**

"Bossy!" Hiccup told her jokingly.

He got a light puch in the arm for a reply.

**"Goodnight Astrid, I love you."**

**"I love you to." She whispered into my ear.**

"I mean that Hiccup." she said lowly so only I could hear.

I smiled broader than I ever had in my entire life.

**Astrid disappeared into her house and closed the door. I turned to walk away when I heard the door open again.**

**"Goodnight Hiccup." She called out before disappearing into her house once again.**


	5. Goodbye for a while

Alright guys so i have had absolutely no time to do anything here, so my account and stories are going into hibernation. I want to thank all of my supporters and remind them that this story will awaken at a later date. I will see you all then. Goodbye. :(


End file.
